How He Saved Me
by FallennAngel
Summary: A story to show more of a friendship side of my character, Kayla, and Dougie. One-shot.


**How He Saved Me**

_**A/N;** This will be done in my character's POV, Kayla._

_Knock Knock._

Groaning, I got up and headed for the front door of my apartment. The clock I passed read 1:13 am, it seemed to be mocking me. Stupid clock.  
Reaching the front door, I peered out the looking hole. I'm not just going to open my door to anyone at one in the morning.  
Seeing it was Dougie, I fully woke up, and was fully confused._  
'Why is he here?'_  
I swung open the door, and Dougie stood there with a single sheet of paper in his hand, his face streaked with tears, and his eyes rimmed red. I was speechless.  
Here was my best friend, standing at my door step at one in the morning, holding some paper. And he had been crying, he who hates to cry.

"Kayla..." Was all he whispered, his eyes locked onto mine, before he pulled me into a hug. The piece of paper floated to the ground, and I caught a glimpse of what it was, before becoming stiff in his arms.

_Dear Dougie,_

_ It's about 1 am right now. I can't sleep. I need to write this. Because I can finally breathe. And that's all because of you. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. I want to tell you a little story. About how you saved me, and you didn't even know it._

_ It started about two years ago I guess. When we first bumped into each other. You were already famous then, and screaming fan girls were all around us. Those perfect, little perky girls. I felt like a fish out of water there, I just didn't belong. These were the girls who took an hour to get ready, making it look effortless. But it was me and you who ran into each other. Not some girl wanting you to sign her boob. I thought we'd never see each other again, but you tracked me down. And I'm glad you did. 'Cause I was going through a rough time. _

_ I had just lost my best friend, one day she decided she just didn't want to be my friend anymore. And my other friends followed her, because I wasn't good enough. I never thought I would be. It seemed to me that everyone belonged somewhere in the world. Everyone except me. And my home life wasn't doing to good either. My parents ignored me, my siblings ignored me, except to throw a negative comment at me. I was alone, and in the dark. I needed a light, but I had none. You were my light. Though I had no idea what type of impact you would have on me._

_ After you tracked me down, we started to hang out. And we continued to get closer and closer. You even showed up at school a couple times, which made one or two people freak out, huh? Even though we were getting closer, my life at home seemed to be getting worse. One night it got really bad. No one was home, so I did something I thought I'd never do._

_I cut myself._

_ As soon as I did it, I regretted it. Because if anyone found, they would just feel as hurt as I did. I didn't want anyone to feel what I was feeling. When I was at school, my smile was always fake. Apparently I was a good actress. But when I was with you, I didn't have to fake. I just had to be careful that you wouldn't find out. I just tried to spend more time with you, because when I was around you, I was happy. I felt like I belonged. I was being saved by a hero, who didn't even realize it. And he didn't even have to know._

_ But all wall's do crumble at some point I guess, because a year later my wall fell. And it fell hard. I don't remember why, or even how it happened. But it happened, and it was like my will was gone. I did that stupid thing again._

_I cut myself again._

_ This time I didn't regret it till the next morning. I hated that I couldn't find the will to fight it, I was scared. So scared, and I will admit it freely. I was scared of what would happen. But I just went to you. We talked, and hung out like nothing happened. Because to you, nothing did happen. Pretty soon we were best friend, and I loved that feeling I got when I was around you. Safe. I felt like nothing could ever get to me. _

_ You still don't know of any of this, and it's a year later. I don't even know if I will send this to you. But it needed to be written. If you do eventually get to read this, I'm sorry. And thank you. You helped me so much. And I am forever grateful._

_Love always,_

_Kayla_

"How did you get that?" I asked Dougie, pulling away, averting my eyes from that stupid paper, and his red eyes.  
"The other day, when we were cleaning your room. I found this envelope that said my name on it. You were about to come back in, so I just stuffed it in my pocket. Kayla, why?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
"I don't know Dougie...I really don't." Finally I met his eyes, tears coming to my eyes.  
"Well I'm glad you told me. Even if I had to find out the hard way." Was the last thing he said before pulling me into another hug.  
This one I fully accepted. And that's how we stood.  
It was 1:16 am, I was standing outside my apartment, in the arms of my saviour.

I wouldn't of changed a single thing.

* * *

**A/N; **This is based off of my life, and the letter is actually something I wrote, but never sent to my best guy friend. Except I changed it a little bit, such as the famous thing. That part was talking about grade 7, and he was actually one of my brother's friends. Which is how I met him. And it all happened at the beginning of high school. I just thought it was a good thing to make into a story. Showing the more friend side of my character, Kayla, and Dougie. Whom I always pair up in my stories[though not all have been written haha], so please don't leave mean comments. If you have nothing nice to say, then click the X in the corner. Thank you.

-FallennAngel


End file.
